


All I Want For Christmas is You

by Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Christmas song parody, M/M, Star Trek Christmas Slash, Star Trek Slash, Star Trek Song Parody, Star Trek TOS, Star Trek sing-a-long, TOS, star trek christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Jaeger%20Gipsy%20Danger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~*~Star Trek Christmas Advent Celebration 2015*~*<br/>Song Parody of Mariah Carey's Christmas song for Kirk and Spock TOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Title: All I Want For Christmas is You**

**Live Journal K/S Advent Celebration**

**Author: Pearlie Blue**

**Beta: Robert**

**Series: TOS**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Explicit**

**Summary: Song Parody of Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas is You**

 

All I Want for Christmas is You

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the Yeoman  
Parading around the Christmas tree  
I just want you to be your bitch  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

~o0o~

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
A Vulcan hot and ready for me  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
Not one more night without you  
Come and kiss my mistletoe  
Only you can make me happy  
Make my balls your ornament

~o0o~

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is Spock  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I just want to deck your tree  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

~o0o~

No more cold and lonely showers  
Oh Spock! You’re my North Pole now.  
I won't touch myself again  
Not until you take me by the hand  
And bury yourself in me tonight  
Please cover me in Vulcan snow  
Yes, fill me with Vulcan heat  
Spock all I want for Christmas is you

~o0o~

Both my balls are so tight  
Like Rudolph’s nose shining bright  
Take the reins and be my love tonight  
Our pleasure fills the air.  
And everyone else is out there singing  
It’s my bells you’ll be ringing  
You be my Santa and I’ll be your naughty elf  
Santa please  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

~o0o~

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my Vulcan  
Nutcracker lying ready in my bed  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you

– Mariah Carey


End file.
